


good habits

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Young K  had way too many habits which he firmly believed gave him good luck.His favorite? The one in which Wonpil's butt was involved.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	good habits

  
  
— It's for good luck. — Younghyun answered shamelessly . The glances of the rest of the members fell over him and Wonpil couldn't do anything but to hide his face behind his hands after rolling his eyes as if his life depended of it.  
  
— And the time you did it in the kitchen, while we were making dinner? —Asked Jaehyung, Dowoon behind him only nodded.   
  
— It was for the food's sake! For it to have a good taste!   
  
— And the time you did it in front of JYP-Sunbaenim?  
  
— That time was in order to give good luck to out song! I had a good reason!

The MC cleared his troath and Sungjin, being the leader he is, didn't have another option and ended up agreeing with Young K.  
  
— I told you it was weird. But one way or another it ends up working.

— Wow. So, for things to work out... Young K-ssi... pats Wonpil's butt?  
  
— Yes. For better results I pat his butt. It never fails.  
  
— KANGYOUNGHYUN! —Screamed the keyboardist, before the transmission was disconnected.—

**Author's Note:**

> Happy third anniversary, My Day<3!
> 
> I'm on twitter as : @rubyssi_


End file.
